


Once Frostbitten, Twice Shy

by RoyalFlushGang



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dogs, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/pseuds/RoyalFlushGang
Summary: Bog and Marianne meet under the circumstances similar to those from 101 Dalmatians, soon to discover four legs are better than two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to the Strange Magic fandom, thrown into the deep end by the wonderful EndoratheWitch. An idea that has been floating around since day one of witnessing the extraordinary bonding of Bog & Marianne, this is my first/joint second attempt at writing fanfic so we'll see where it goes from here, all comments and criticisms are appreciated to help improve!

“I hate this time of year” Bog muttered to himself, as his heavy set boots scuff at the leaves beneath him, surrounding him were couples and families bustling past talking loudly amongst themselves about Thanksgiving, visiting in-laws and the number of pies they’d be getting through this year. All subjects Bog didn’t worry nor care about, as a Scot they didn’t celebrate Thanksgiving; but also because it was just him and his dog, he had no-one to share the holidays with, his mam having decided to stay in Scotland this year with his Aunt Plum.

“Hurry up lad, I wanna get round the park before it gets dark” Bog called over his shoulder to the lanky mutt currently sniffing at one of the trees along the sidewalk, his shaggy black fur looking as messy as the first day Bog brought him home from the pound regardless of how many times he’d been groomed. Bog hadn’t wanted a dog originally, having moved to America three years ago he was quite content being left to his own devices. But an advert in the paper asking for people to save a collection of dogs on death row pulled at his heart strings, one visit to the shelter later and Bog had adopted Shuck – affectionately named for his appearance similar to that of the Black Shuck. 

The park was only a ten minute walk from Bog’s apartment, but with Shuck in tow that quickly became fifteen as he stopped at every fire hydrant and thoroughly inspect its smell. When the pair finally arrived at the park they found it to be busy as per usual, filled with dog walkers, joggers and others out for a leisurely stroll along the lakeside before the sun began to set. Bog knew before he’d entered the gates where he was headed – an area the locals refer to as the ‘The Dark Forest’. A secluded overgrown section of the park that was surrounded by tall evergreens and thorn bushes, with no concrete path leading to it there was very rarely anyone around except the odd jogger who felt some cross country was needed. A basic pathway of trodden grass and roots led through the trees, ending at the base of a hill where puddles of water often formed preventing people from accessing further, perfect seclusion for someone who wants to be left alone to their thoughts. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Bog had forgotten to leash Shuck as he approached the hill - an action he religiously carried out following Shuck’s first proper outing since his adoption. A four hour run around of the Dark Forest had certainly given them both an experience they’d not forget in a hurry. However, tonight Shuck had noticed the lack of leash and took every opportunity to enjoy it, sprinting full speed towards a large pool of stinking, brown water. 

“Don’ you dare ya wee fucker” Bog shouted as the black streak darted passed the corner of his eye. Shuck, paying no attention to his master’s angry calls started to splash around happily on the edge of the puddle as Bog started to chase after him. Bog, having learned from previous encounters, knew that anger wasn’t going to work, so he began to approach Shuck with a smile and a soft, friendly voice although his eyes said otherwise and the forced smile across his face looked more like a snarl. “C’mon now, let’s make a deal…I’ll give ya a nice steak when we get home” Bog spoke softly as the water began sloshing around his boots, Shuck began backing further into the middle of the puddle staring at Bog. “C’mon now, think of the juicy steak, hmm? I’ll even throw in a can o’ stout for ya, ha’way laddy, let’s not do anything rash, eh?” his voice starting to crack with anger, the smile becoming an instant grimace as his hand reached out for Shuck’s collar “Gotcha!”.

Shuck darted out of reach just as Bog’s arm had stretched out for him, causing Bog to fall head first into the water with a loud splash, covering both him and the hound in stinking brown water. Bog scrambled to his feet, the front of his clothing soaked through, his eyes glaring with rage and teeth grinding – Shuck on the other hand thought it was all a game as he bounced and splashed around Bog. “I’ll kill ya--ya little fucker!” Bog growled out as he launched at the dog again, narrowly missing another swim as he caught his footing just in time. It was about now Shuck realised it was no longer a game and sprinted off towards the hill with a saturated Bog on his heels, just as the figure of a small woman walked over its peak.


	2. Suede Shoes & Puddles Do Not Match

Marianne stomped up the hill, she could almost hear the suede on her boots screaming out in agony, a small grin broke across her face just imaging the look on her sister’s face when she arrived home. It was Dawn’s fault she was out after all, Dawn had appeared at her house earlier this week with a British Bulldog, a lead and a bed insisting Marianne needed some company and had ‘loaned’ the dog from a friend for a few weeks. Turns out Dawn had fostered the dog in Marianne’s name and had agreed to give the dog a long term foster home until a suitable owner was found. So here was Marianne, out in the cold alone dragging the laziest dog in existence up a hill in her local park, it had been the first time she’d been here since she was a child but even Marianne had to admit, the break from her routine of work, sleep, gym was needed. 

One month ago this would have been a different scene, Marianne would have been frolicking up the hill with the biggest smile upon her face and a ring with a diamond rock upon her engagement finger. She had been engaged to be married to Roland Goldsmyth, a local businessman who had been waiting in the que behind her at the local coffee store. Four years ago he cracked a smile, bought her coffee and flirted his way into her life. She had fallen for him and fallen hard, everyone -even her father, had expressed their happiness for her, the comments were near continuous about Roland’s dashing good looks and charming smile and how beautiful their children would be.

Blinded by all the positive comments and alluring personality of Roland, Marianne kicked herself for not realising the obvious hints even then; the free drinks at bars for him, the flirty looks he would receive from waitresses, the biggest hint of all being his choice to not live together until they were married. That was the one that angered her the most, her decision to trust and believe his every word and allowed him to influence her so much she’d forgotten who she was. The final straw that broke her fully was a week ago today, having finished work early she had decided to go pay Roland a visit at his apartment to discuss the wedding; again something he was never interested in. What she hadn’t expected was the door to be opened by one of her bridesmaids, Zoe, wearing just a towel and a shocked look upon her face whilst she attempted to utter an apology and an explanation whilst Roland appeared naked from the bedroom door asking who it was. Marianne had simply turned upon her heel and walked away, not letting the burning tears in her eyes fall until she had arrived home and wept till dusk with her sister knocking periodically on her door.

It was all Marianne had needed to confirm her suspicions, the evil pair had always been close but Marianne had let Roland convince her nothing was going on and it was a completely innocent friendship, “You gotta trust me, buttercup. Do you think I would have it in me heart to hurt you? My heart belongs to you” he’d tell her whenever she’d get upset, she should have known that Roland didn’t have a heart and it meant he could - and did hurt her. 

“What the fu-” Marianne cried out, quickly cut from her thoughts at the sight of a giant black wolf running directly towards her and an angry voice following it from the other side of the hill. Suddenly the black beast collided against her in such an impact she was wiped from her footing, flopping back against the wet grass she yelped startled by the large body that was now on lay upon her. Managing to prop herself up onto her elbows she glared down to see a pair of black eyes staring back at her, ears sat upon a head the size of a football and sharp white teeth grinning back. Marianne let out an ear splitting scream, the beast’s ears flopped back in shock and it jumped off her sprinting down the hill. 

Bog meanwhile had dragged himself up the hill, due to the water soaked clothing this took him longer than expected and by the time he had arrived at its peak he found Shuck laying across the body of someone, and a Bulldog sniffing at a nearby bush with no interest in the commotion that had occurred seconds before. 

“Shuck yee fuckin’ barstard! Get off ya stupid fuc-” the femine scream coming from underneath the body of his hound made Bog halt in his actions, a woman! Of ALL the people in the park Shuck decided to pounce on it HAD to be a woman, this wasn’t good, least if it had been a man he could have bought him a pint or prevented himself from being potentially arrested. Numerous thoughts and outcomes of the scenario ran through Bog’s head within the five seconds it took for him to register what was happening and sprint over to the lady, he ignored Shuck who had darted back off down the hill with his tail between his legs and ears pinned back in fright. 

Bog hurried towards the lady, bending at the hip with his hand out stretched to offer her assistance in standing, “I am so sorry, really sorry, please calm down, Miss. I’ll kill tha’ fu-” Bog stopped mid-sentence as his breath was stolen from him, the woman on the ground was literally breathtakingly. Pixie styled brown hair sat upon the head of the most beautiful being he had ever seen; large hazel eyes wrapped within a blanket of purple eyeshadow, a cute button nose, and a pair of lips that were curled up in a snarl…

“Oof!” Bog called out as a solid object connected with his chin, a fist! It took him a moment to realise she’d punched him! His arms went up to guard himself in-case the vicious one decided to launch into a full scale attack. “Woah, woah, woah!” he called out behind his arms, the sleeves of his jacket dripping water onto the lady’s feet, she didn’t seem to care even though her boots were suede. 

“Get away from you fucking great big oaf before I call the cops! I swear there’s more coming if you dare try anything stupid!” Marianne yelled at the man in front of her, ignoring his hand and shoving herself up onto her feet, fists ready in that of a boxing pose should he try anything. Her hands drooped slightly as she realised the man was almost doubled over, one hand caressing his jaw and the other arm up defensively as he had staggered backwards to give her room. 

At this point the Bulldog had decided to join the pair, walking over and began sniffing at Bog’s feet, quickly pulling away as if repulsed by the smell of the pungent water. Shuck had crawled slowly back up the hill also, laying flat on the ground a short distance behind his owner. The Bulldog noticed the black lump and went darting over, causing Shuck to bounce onto his feet and began sniffing each other eagerly. 

“Imp, no! Bad girl, away, don’t go near that-that, wolf-thing!” Marianne called out to the Bulldog, her eyes flicking between the two dogs and Bog, fists not moving from the Muhammed Ali stance. It was only when Imp flopped onto her belly having lost her footing, and began rolling down the hill did Marianne’s hands eventually drop. Ignoring Bog who was daintily poking his head from the side of his arm to check if the coast was clear, she took off down the hill trying to catch up with Imp who was seemingly thoroughly enjoying herself, Shuck running alongside her until there was a huge splash and the two of them rolled together into the puddle at the base of the hill. 

Bog lowered his hands when he felt the lady push past him in a hurry, looking around cautiously “Wha- oh shit!” he called out as he realised the lady was now mid-way down the very hill he had stalked up a few moments earlier. He turned on his heel with a growl having noticed the commotion at the bottom and began to follow her, trying desperately to keep his footing.

Marianne, already mid-way down the hill and yelling at Imp to get out of the water - in a very unladylike manner filled with cursing and shouting, regretted wearing the suede boots she had so smugly chosen early that evening as the heel caught in the wet grass causing her to fall head first. Now flat on her stomach she slide the remainder of the way down the hill becoming caked in mud, water and grass quicker than she could stop herself before - in very much the same manner as Imp a moment before - went head first into the puddle at the base of the hill with a loud splash. 

Bog had successfully managed to pace his way down the hill, a few dips almost catching his footing but otherwise he was quite smooth in his descent compared to the woman who was now hauling herself onto her feet, soaking wet and two dogs jumping around happily together splashing her further. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck” Bog muttered as he eventually arrived at the bottom of the hill, choosing to just accept his fate, stepping into the puddle alongside the woman, the water sloshing around his boots. 

“Er...Hi..” Bog gave her a weak smile, preparing himself to be slogged again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to all those who've taken the time to read this story. You're making a very happy me!
> 
> And to those of you who have taken the time to review, I can't express the thanks enough. This one's for you!


	3. Chapter 3

Marianne glared at the man standing in front of her, her whole body covered head to toe in mud streaks and clumps of grass, topped off by the water dripping from the tip of her fringe to the sloshing in her suede boots, she was pissed. 

“What the actual FUCK just happened!?” she managed to splutter at the tall figure who had taken a step back, almost cowering away from her - even the two dogs had stopped splashing around at the yell. Marianne spluttered again, spitting out pieces of grass and attempted to drain off her fringe which had now flopped in front of her eyes, shaking it off like a dog would water. 

“Urm, well, ya see, um..Ya went down that hill an’ I followed yer? Wanted to make sure you were okay…” Bog’s voice a mere whisper to the growling of curse words that Marianne was currently exploring with her tongue. 

“I can see THAT” Marianne’s glare returned to meet his eyes, “The question should be what the fuck is a wolf-hound-dog-thing doing in a public park? Even worse off lead if you have no control of the fucking beast!?” Bog’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he was used to being told off and being made a fool of, but his usual behaviour was to yell back or slog the person doing the yelling, not to stand staring and staggering with his words - but then again he had never seen a woman take his breath away, one that made his cold heart feel warm again, one that made his nerves feel like lightning. Yet here they were, soaking wet, covered in grass and mud with a Bulldog and Shuck splashing more water upon them as the dogs returned to playing in the puddle, Bog was completely dumbstruck by her. 

“Well? Or are you as dumb as your dog?” Marianne snapped at him, turning upon her heel to begin an attempt to catch Imp. Her patience for the man had long since disappeared, probably sitting somewhere at the top of the hill, she didn’t care for his excuse or the reason he stood staring at her with a slacked jaw as he dripped with water, mud and grass also. 

This brought Bog out of his trance, he spun his head around to look for Shuck “Oi! Ma dawg ain’ dumb!” his accent growing deeper as he growled the words, as his eyes set upon Shuck who was laying on his back rolling around in the deepest part of the puddle, Bog facepalmed. “Fer fuck sakes Shuck.” 

Marianne followed his stare, her hand limply holding onto Imp’s collar who upon being dragged to where the two humans stood clocked Shuck and began to wiggle to be free. “No, Imp, absolutely not. You’ve had more than enough fun today, it’s home time - and you’re going in the bath when we get back!”. Imp was having none of it, she wiggled and shuffled herself until she was free from Marianne’s grip, darting over to Shuck and bouncing into the puddle with him, causing a large splash to cover Bog and Marianne. 

“Argh!” simultaneously they both called out, attempting - and failing incredibly well - to stop the water soaking them further. Bog prepared for another thunderous outrage from Marianne, his shoulders flopping forward in preparation, Marianne on the other hand burst out into hysterical laughter.

The situation had gotten so ridiculous Marianne had lost the plot and began to laugh, the sheer idea of how the four of them must look to anyone who happened to pass was enough to cause a giggle and now she couldn’t stop. Bog stood staring at her before the infectious laughing began to tickle at his sides and before he could stop it he joined in, the pair of them bending over as tears began to form and sides started to hurt. 

“Wha...what are we laughing at..?” Bog managed to utter out, his laughter slowly forming into a grin as he composed himself, looking over at Marianne. 

“This! Us! Them! I don’t know, but I know I like it! I’ve not felt this free, I’ve not LAUGHED in so long like this, I can’t even remember the last time I did!” Marianne replied, grinning up to the man. She took this moment to finally look at him, taking her time to truly take in his features. His height was the first for her to notice, he towered over her with a thin, yet muscular frame, it wasn’t an overwhelming sight as his posture was open and approachable. His soaked black hair lay flat against his head, fringe dropping in a sweep across his forehead where sat two bright blue eyes were staring back at her, they shone with a genuine warmth which grew as he smiled, a set of crooked teeth were flashed, his nose long and sharp matching his long limbs. He was handsome in a unique manner, a way in which Marianne admired as she extended a dripping sleeved arm to offer her hand. 

“Marianne Rosebay” she smiled as Bog took her hand in his, his sleeve sloshing with water as his grin returned “Bog King, please call me Bog.” Marianne raised an eyebrow “Bog?” she questioned him, “Aye, dinnae ask, my mother and father were hippies in Scotland and I’ve been lumbered with their decision ever since” he shook his head lightly, a flush of red upon his cheeks. “I like it, Bog, nice to meet you...And, I’m sorry about before, my temper gets the best of me at times, just had a bad week.” Marianne looked over to the two dogs who were now both as black as Shuck, soaking wet and panting but happy. “That’s Imp, she arrived only last week so we’re still getting used to each other, including re-call, ain’t that right?” she directed the question to the dog who perked her ears, tilted her head and looked at Marianne as if understanding what she said. 

“That lanky, floppy arse is Shuck. As handsome as his owner and now just as wet” Bog groaned, taking wide sloshing strides towards the two dogs who had chosen to lie in the middle of the puddle, Marianne had joined his side heading for Imp. 

“He’s a handsome boy, aren’t you? Yes you are” cooed Marianne, Bog didn’t reply instead his cheeks flushed a deep red colour though he knew she was talking to Shuck, he couldn’t help but have a tiny spark in him place the thought she might have just meant him too. 

As the two leashed their dogs, Bog turned to Marianne, “Hey, er, I know we’ve just met and this is gonna sound really creepy but I assure ya I ain’ tha kinda guy, but I only live ten minutes away if yer wanna come back to mine and dry off? Imp can have a bath too, Christ knows this guy is gonna need one. Shuck ya fuckin’ stink man, bugga off!” he called out nudging Shuck away gently with his knee as the dog started to rub himself against Bog in an affectionate manner. 

“Erm, well, I dunno, I mean I only live fifteen minutes away myself and I need to change into some fresh clothes - dry ones!” Marianne replied, looking over to Bog whose posture visibly deflated, “But maybe we could have a coffee or something once we’re dried up?” she continued, in an instant his posture was straightened, he stopped for a second and stared at her. 

“Are yer sure? With me? I mean, aye, sorry, aye that’d be great” Bog’s smile widen, the redness in his cheeks deepened much to Marianne’s inner amusement. “At least let me walk yer home?” Bog asked as they approached the park gates. “Well, sure, but I am on the East side, what about you?” Marianne asked, “That’s great! So am I!” Bog’s smile growing wider at each passing step. 

They walked through the city, this time the walk was not being extended by dogs sniffing fire hydrants, but by the two of them absorbed in conversation and pointing out passing buildings significant to one another. By the time they arrived at Marianne’s house the pair had shared their life stories: who they were, where they came from, musical interests, hobbies, interests, jobs - Bog learning Marianne worked at the vets Shuck had been taken, they’d not met previously as it was Bog’s mother who used to take him. The only subject they hadn’t touched upon was their love life as if there had been a mutual agreement in the air which neither wanted to break. 

“Well, this is me” Marianne paused at a block of apartments with a large pearl white gate, “It’s not as glamorous as it looks” she quickly added, “My dad is well off but I earn my keep, this place he insisted I lived in for the extra security and to settle a long argument I just agreed.” 

“Hey, no need to explain yourself to me, I am no judge and wouldn’t assume anything of you” Bog offered that warm smile Marianne was quickly finding herself melting into. “Well, I’ll see you soon, let’s say two hours? At the café on Brook Street?” Marianne asked, looking up to Bog, his eyes glowing with a genuine eagerness and excitement to see her again, something she’d never witnessed once in the time she was with Roland. 

Bog’s blush returned as he nodded enthusiastically “Aye, see ya in two hours at the café on Brook Street.” 

With that settled Marianne turned and swiped her security card and the gate opened, taking a step inside she had to drag Imp through who was whining loudly and pulling backwards to get to Shuck who in turn was pulling Bog to be with Imp, little did they know their owners were feeling very much the same way.


	4. Gingerbread Santas & Mistletoe Kisses

Bog hadn’t felt this nervous in a long time, even as the sloshing of water inside his boots was getting to the point where he was sure his little toe on his left foot was about to fall off from the sheer freezing temperature, his nerves were alight. He had a date, well technically it wasn’t a date, it was coffee with a girl he’d just met, but it was enough to give him a sense of happiness in the otherwise dreary position he was in. His smile hadn’t faded since he left Marianne at the gates of her apartment, he stepped up to his own apartment’s entrance and turned the key as Shuck waited at his his side.

“Wait, is this a date?” Bog asked Shuck, who was too busy soaking the carpet and shaking smelly water all over the entrance hall to notice his owner speaking to him. “Best get you inside before Mrs Twiticus comes out having words again” Bog grinned down to the dog as Shuck in returned looked up with a naughty glint in his eye as if he knew exactly what his owner had said. “Besides, I have to get you upstairs and me back downstairs within…” Bog glances down to his watch which is no longer working, instead it has a pool of water in the screen, “Fuck” he blurts out, grabbing instead his phone from his pocket as he sloshes upstairs.

“In ninety minutes! Shit! Shuck get in, quickly! Aye, good lad, go lay on yer bed mate, I gotta shower, I’ll wash yer later!” Bog pushed the door of his apartment open and pulled Shuck in with him, unclipping the leash from the dog’s collar as he began to shrug off his soaking clothes.

Entering his bathroom he turned on the shower and glared at himself in the mirror, “How the feck did this mug managed to get a date I’ll never know” his eyes dropped down as his shoulders fell too, “Feck it, might as well gettit over with.” Bog stripped out of his clothes, leaving them in a sloppy pile upon as he climbed into the shower and covered himself in soapy water replacing the smell of the puddle and washing clumps of grass, leaves and foliage from his hair.

~~~

Down the road Marianne had entered her apartment much in the same manner; leaving wet footprints and pawprints throughout the hall and sloshing into her own place. She’d released Imp into the kitchen and locked her in there, knowing her furniture would be covered in muddy paw prints and puddles had she allowed Imp her normal free reign.

Stripping out of her clothes she stood in the bathroom checking out her armpits and legs, “I look like a fucking werewolf! Please, please have some razors…” she looked frantically around the bathroom as she continued speaking aloud to herself “I have an actual date and no fucking shavers!? What did I do to deserve this!?” she groaned loudly, running her hand through her hair as she headed to the spare bedroom. “I have a date with a nice guy and I am going to look like Draugluin! --- Wait, did we agree it was a date?” she continues chatting to herself as she opens the closet and begins frantically searching around, “Yureka! Dawn I could kiss you right now!” Marianne calls out happily as she holds a pink razor in her hand and thrusts it upwards as if a trophy. Dawn often stayed over at Marianne’s, ‘stayed over’ was a loose term as it was becoming a running joke she might as well just move in, “I like to keep daddy company, you know that” was always Dawn’s reply when Marianne brought it up, but in truth Marianne enjoyed the company - especially since Dawn always kept her beauty equipment stocked.

Marianne practically danced back to the bathroom, a happy childlike prance to her step as the smile remained throughout as she bathed, dressed and headed for the door with twenty minutes to spare.

~~~

Bog closed the door on his apartment as he walked downstairs, twenty five minutes earlier than planned but he wanted to ensure he wasn’t late. He quickly glanced at his reflection in the mirror of the doors before he left, his hair now dry and slicked into his usual pompadour style, he’d chosen to keep his stubble given he knew Marianne would not wish to see him again so figured he would save time with a wet shave. A camel overcoat with leather dongle ties, a light brown woollen turtleneck jumper, dark grey pinstripe casual trousers and brown boots finished off his look. “Aye, yer fucked already” Bog growled at his reflection as he swiped the key pass angrily and pushed open the door.

Bog rarely walked with his head up, always feeling he would be scaring people with his hideous face if he caught their eye even for the heartbeat second as they passed. With his shoulders hunched and hands in his pockets he would glance up quickly to cross roads and check his bearings, he knew the general direction he was heading from previously dropping Shuck off at the dog groomers based a few doors up from the café. From his apartment the café was a short walk, given his eyes were pretty much locked to the pavement he’d not realised he was walking straight into another until it was too late.

Marianne’s hands instinctively went up in front of her as the person connected with her, as her hands rubbed against the soft woolen texture of an overcoat she moved her eyes upwards ready to apologise for bumping the person. Her eyes took longer than she expected to travel up the height of the person’s body until they met the brightest blue eyes, she was entranced by them, everything seemed to stop as she felt herself absorbed into their welcoming depths.

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry!” Bog uttered out, his own hands springing up and outwards into a defensive manner not making any physical contact with the body. He looked down as he sprang back from the person, upon realising it was Marianne he broke out into the widest smile and flushed immediately a deep red.

Marianne was startled out of her trance as the body stepped away from her, the voice immediately becoming recognised, “Oh I’m sorr- Bog!” she returned a shy smile to him as he began to step towards her fractionally again so their voices weren’t raised, amused by his blushing cheeks - he looked adorable!

“I er, I was tryin’ to get ‘ere before yer, I erm...I wanted to get the best seats” he lied, truth be told Bog had convinced himself she was not going to appear as he walked over and wanted to get in and order a coffee with enough time to leave without looking like a loser sat on his own staring out of the window wantingly. As Marianne stood in front of him looking even more gorgeous now she was dry and changed into some knee length black leather boots, dark blue jeans and a black mid-thigh trench coat he was struggling to find his voice again, she truly was breathtaking.

“Well, I guess we’re both good timekeepers, least it means I know you won’t leave me standing in the cold on future dates” Marianne grinned, her eyes locked with his until her brain caught up with her words and she in turn flushed brightly, looking at the café and nodding quickly “Shall we?”.

Bog’s jaw dropped _“Future dates?”_ he thought, not only had she stolen his breath but now he couldn’t think straight, as Marianne signalled towards the café he dumbly nodded and followed her in. He could feel his face burning and cheeks aching from the wide smile upon his face, she wanted a future date!

“Hi, welcome to the Beansprout, what can I get you folks?” the lady behind the counter brought Bog back into the world of the living.

“Er…” he looked down to Marianne who was gazing at him, _“no that can’t be right”_ he thought, _“women don’t gaze at someone like me!”_

“I’ll have a medium hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream please, oh and one of those adorable gingerbread Santas!” Marianne’s attention turned to the lady as she placed her order, pointing out to the gingerbread men painted with a white beard and red suite.

“And for you, Sir?” Bog managed close his mouth and stop himself from gaping at Marianne as she ordered, he looked at the menu as he considered his options, “A tall latte please with a whipped cream topping, and a chocolate chip cookie, thank you. Can you bring it over to our table?” Bog asked as he nodded towards a free table next to the window, passing the server payment which provided a considerable tip, “Yes Sir!” she replied happily.

Marianne glanced at him but said nothing, she give him a small smile as Bog bowed at his hips to encourage her to go first. Marianne’s initial thoughts of him being a show off to money was quickly dismissed at his display of manners, she couldn’t help but grin to herself as she walked over to the table, removing her coat and taking a seat, Bog joining her in the opposite seat, he took a moment to get comfortable as his long legs kept knocking the table causing her to giggle.

“Sorreh, it’s ma da’s genes” he flushed his apology as he gave up and tucked them to the sides of the chair, their knees gently bumped one another every so often but neither of them said anything. “It must have it’s advantages and disadvantages, being so tall. You’ll never have trouble reaching the top shelf in a store I guess” Marianne asked with a friendly smile, she was teasing him, Bog returned it with a grin, “Aye, I suppose, I’ve ‘eard them all before. Knowing the weather before everyone else. Lookin’ like a giant bug. Struggling to find trousers for trees” he shrugged, “Not only was I born tall I got blessed with this mug too, cannae win” he scoffed a laugh.

Marianne was about to open her mouth to reply but the server arrived with their order, placing the tray on the table, “There we are, now you two lovebirds have a great day and let me know if there’s anything I can get you.”

“We’re not lovebirds..” Bog said as quick as he could, he didn’t want to embarrass Marianne further, however he hadn’t seen the broken expression on her face when he announced this.

“Well then why did you two choose the mistletoe kisses table, silly?” the server grinned, winking to him then pointing upwards before she giggled softly and walked away.

Both Marianne and Bog’s eyes drifted upwards to see what she meant, “Oh” they simultaneously said as they saw above their heads hanging from the ceiling a banner saying “Mistletoe Kisses” and two sprigs of mistletoe. Bog looked quickly around the ceiling to see other banners hanging down “Santa’s Sleigh”, “Frosty’s Igloo” and “Elves Workshop” were just a few he spotted - all lacking mistletoe and all free tables!

“I..er… we can move if yer wannae?” Bog quickly stammered, he thought his cheeks were burning earlier, they were painfully hot right now. “Why would we move?” Marianne asked, shuffling the cups from the tray onto the table, placing Bog’s cookie in front of him and looking at her gingerbread Santa fondly. “Well, er..erm..I dunno, just dinnae want you getting the wrong impression. I really ain’ like that, Marianne, I promise yer” Bog stuttered further, his accent deepening each word as he struggled to hold eye contact with her. “Bog. I know you aren’t, I’d not have agreed to come and meet you if I did think that, you’re a nice guy and have epic taste in music and movies, why wouldn’t I wish to be here?” Marianne smiled gently to him, leaning over she took his hand in his, it was visibly shaking as she squeezed it in her own. “Now, relax and enjoy your cookie because if you don’t eat it soon, it has my name written all over it” she grinned widely as she took the gingerbread Santa in her mouth and snapped off his head between her teeth.

Bog couldn’t help but laugh, he could feel himself relax and breathed a sigh of relief. Picking up the cookie from his plate, he took a bite, his hand remaining under Marianne’s and no longer shaking.

After two hour of sharing cookies, hot chocolates, more gingerbread Santas, stories of their lives and past relationships - Marianne explaining her past with Roland and Bog of his with the girl who broke his heart, their fingers remained entwined throughout. Marianne had shuffled her seat closer to him so they could talk more privately as the café became busier.

Marianne's phone buzzed from inside her pocket. “It’s my sister. She’s asking if I wanna go ice skating in an hour… Do you..Do you fancy coming along?” Marianne looked at him with hopeful eyes, Bog having never ice skated before in his life blurted out “I’d love to” before he could stop himself. “Great! I’ll text her to let her know, you’ll really like her, she’s the total opposite of me.”

“Then why would I like her?” Bog asked, his jaw dropped and breath halted in his throat, _“Bog you fecking idiot”_ instantly ran through his inner thoughts.

Marianne who had just finished texting back and closing her phone turned to look at Bog, her own cheeks were flushed as she smiled to him “You are very sweet, you know that?”.

Marianne’s eyes glanced up to the mistletoe above them then back to stare into Bog’s, he swallowed hard. “We should be getting going soon, we need to get to the rink yet, it’s the outdoors one just over the hill in the park” Marianne spoke gently, her eyes remaining locked with his. Bog simply nodded, still awe-struck from the sheer beauty of Marianne as she looked at him, she opened her mouth as if to say something additional before closing it and biting her bottom lip. “Well, I guess we should go?” she stood, picking up her coat from the chair and pulling it on.

Bog stood, following her motion as he shuffled his coat into place he watched Marianne scanning the other banners hanging in the room. In one swift movement, he stretched out his hand and took Marianne’s in his, pulling her close to him so their bodies crashed into one another for the second time that day. His free hand reaching up to cup her face, he leant down and gently brushed a kiss upon her lips, it was a fractional second of connection but it felt like a bolt of electricity through his body, he quickly pulled back to find Marianne’s eyes burning back at his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, you reviewers and kudo providers have encouraged my brain and fingers to prance across the keyboard and produce rambles of these two a-dork-able love birds! 
> 
> Thank you again to each and every one of you, you are amazing.
> 
> Should you wish to discover what Bog looked like in this chapter, please see reference: https://www.gentlemansgazette.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Modern-day-duffle-coat-in-camel.jpeg


	5. Tough Girl

Bog pulled back in shock, the realisation of what he had just done creeped upon him faster than the colour rushing into his cheeks. What he hadn’t accounted for was Marianne’s hands to be grasping the sides of his jacket, causing his sudden pull away to rebound the pair into one another again.

“Oh..I er, I’m sorrah - I’m so sorry, I’ll go, aye, I’d best get goin’, it was nice ter meet ya, Marianne” Bog managed to splutter out as he forcefully pulled himself free of the situation and headed towards the door, his face a ghostly white - even the blushing cheeks had drained of colour.

“Bog! Bog, hey, wait! Bog!” Marianne called out to him as his hand brushed against the door handle, he stopped for a second letting her calls sink in _“She doesn’t want you, yer fecking idiot doin’ tha’, who do yer think yer are kissing her?! Gerroutta ‘ere before she catches up and lamps yer again or worse!”_ Bog’s thoughts ran through his head so quickly, he hadn’t realised he had opened the door onto someone until he’d walked into them.

“Oi! Watch it you fucking idiot! Just because your head is in the clouds does not mean you need to ignore those at normal height, moron!” a man’s voice growled angrily, Bog felt a finger push harshly into his chest. Usually Bog wouldn’t allow the man a chance to even brush his body nevermind physically assault him but today wasn’t one of those usual days. “I’m er, really sorreh, aye, sorreh, ‘cuse me…” Bog kept his head low, avoiding eye contact with the man and attempted to gently brush past him, he’d briefly caught a glimpse of blonde hair as he glanced towards the person and uttered a further apology. The man pushed Bog out onto the pavement causing him to stagger onto his feet, “Yeh, giraffe, get outta here” the man shouted at him further, Bog’s shoulders slumped and he tried to catch his breath as panic began to creep in.

His body froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he slowly turned to face the person keeping his eyes closed, his jaw tense in preparation as he expected to feel the man’s fist connecting with his face. A connection was made, but it wasn’t a punch or even a slap, it was a warm caress of a soft hand cupping his cheek, his eyes slowly opened his eyes which although were already dropped he still needed to needed to look further down until he met the whirlpool of brown colouring staring back at him.

“Hey.”

Bog couldn’t help but smile, it was a weak nudge from the corner of his lips but it was a smile. Marianne had caught up to him, she hadn’t slapped him and wasn’t glaring at him in a way she was about to either. Instead she returned the smile, her hand remaining in place.

“Hey, Bog, you’re not---”

Marianne was cut short by the same voice who yelled at Bog earlier, Bog was about to become his usual reactive self till he realised the yelling was aimed at Marianne, who had seemingly up until now ignored it.

“Marianne! Hey Buttercup, I didn’t expect to see you here. How about we leave this cockroach alone and go get our usual? Same table as always, heck, I will even pay for you this time, how about it darlin’?” The drone of the man’s voice became louder as he stepped closer towards Marianne whose hand had dropped from Bog’s cheek, her warm expression had turned into a cold glare as she turned her body to snarl at the man approaching her.

“What the fuck do you want, Roland? I’m NOT your buttercup. I’m NOT your darlin’. I can pay for my own drinks. And Bog is NOT a cockroach. Now how about you take your self centred arse away from me and stay there!”

“Aww, c’mon now sweetheart, don’t be like that, you know it was just a one time thing. You are the one I want, you left me at the altar a broken man, it has taken so much of me to get back to where I am. I can’t handle it without you by my side.” Roland spoke in such a manner that Bog’s emotional state went from one extreme to another; depression to now a blood boiling rage listening to the blonde, chiselled-jaw-Gucci-wearing-suit fuckwit that stood in front of him.

“Roland. You cheated on me, I did not leave you at the altar - I left you at the door of your apartment as you screwed around with Zoe, my best friend, Roland, how could you do that!?! In fact, no, don’t even waste your breath, I am not interested. We’re over, Roland, I’ve moved on and I want nothing to do with your pansy ass anymore. Leave. Me. Alone.” Marianne’s voice had grown louder and angrier as she progressed her way through the verbal death sentence, a few passersby had started to slow down and watch the outpour. Bog had his hands at the ready to react, whether that was to slog Roland himself, or stop Marianne from doing it he hadn’t quite decided.

“You’ve moved on? How could you move on from this!?” Roland motioned at himself, a slimy grin spreading across his face, “You know you want it, Marianne, you couldn’t keep away when we were together so why not just skip all this unnecessary drama and let’s go for that coffee I promised you?”

“The lady said neh, pal, maybeh take the hint this time and back orf?” Bog growled, his accent thick and heavy as he glared at Roland, Marianne might not have been his to defend but he wasn’t going to sit back and let this jerk upset a lady.

“Ha! And what are you gonna do twiglet? Cast lightning down from the heavens? Call upon your army of bugs and goblins to defend you?” Roland scoffed harshly in Bog’s face, pushing him out of the way as he threw his arm over Marianne’s shoulder, “Let’s go Buttercup, I can tell you all about how I just bought this new car.” Bog stepped back to steady himself as he was pushed, Marianne on the other hand grabbed hold of Roland’s hand as it draped across her shoulder, bending at the waist she pulled him over harshly and threw him to the ground in one smooth martial arts move.

“I told you to leave me ALONE! Take the hint, Roland, we’re over, through, done, no more, natter. I’ve moved on and if I ever see you within even shouting distance of me again I shall break your nose!” Marianne yelled down to Roland whose back was now flat upon the floor staring up at Marianne with a shocked looked on his face, his suit turning a dull colour as it soaked the water up from around him. Marianne turned to Bog, who was standing with his jaw slacked open staring at her, she brushed herself down before turning to glare back at Roland once more to check he hadn’t moved before linking her arm into Bog’s and looking up to him, who in return was still staring at her, his mouth open.

“You’re gonna start catching flies” Marianne grinned as she leaned up and closed his mouth using a finger upon her free hand. Bog shook his head gently, laughing “Aye, whateva you say, Tough Girl.” Bog’s face pulling into a wide grin, his arm squeezing softly around hers as Marianne edged him towards the pavement, the noise of a groan behind them caused them both to pause and glance of their shoulders.

“You can’t do this to me, Marianne. I’ll speak to your father, I will have words and make you see the light! Choosing him! That thing, over this?” he motions at himself as he gets to his feet, his suit dripping with water. “Maybe you are crazy, there were always rumours you were a little funny, I always thought your looks covered you being different, guess I was wrong if you are willing to leave me for _that_.”

Bog was about to open his mouth to reply, but before he had the chance to utter a word Marianne had let go of his arm, stepped towards Roland and punched him square in the nose. He fell straight onto his back into a large dirty puddle, gasps ran throughout the crowd that had gathered before they burst into laughter, camera phones taking videos and pictures of the incident.

Marianne turned upon her heel to meet back with Bog, a proud smile upon her face. “Now, where were we?” Bog’s grin returned as he held out his arm to allow her to loop it again.

“I believe we were goin’ ice skatin’?” Bog announced with a gentle laugh, making no effort to turn around back to give any attention to the now sobbing Roland and his mutterings about ‘broken’, ‘nose’ and ‘handsome face’. Instead, his eyes remained upon Marianne whose in turned locked with his, they smiled to one another then moved their attention to the road ahead of them which pointed towards the park.

“We are indeed! Dawn will be furious we’re late, but she’ll understand, she has had to deal with Roland before so won’t give us too much stick I hope.” Marianne grinned as they crossed the road, walking through the park gates they had passed through earlier this afternoon.

The park was now lit up festivaly, the trees on either side of the path were draped in bright white lights that cast a glow across the path as the leave crunched under their boots in perfect unison. Every so often there was a Christmas themed figure; a snowman waving, reindeers chasing one another, children throwing snowballs - all lit up with colourful LEDs giving the whole park a magical look as the path led the way up towards the ice rink.

The rink itself was in the middle, surrounded by bright flood lights, cheering people, children running around - the noise becoming louder, smells stronger as they got closer.

“Mmm, roasted chestnuts!” Marianne called out in a childlike excitement, their conversation had been light on the way through the park, neither of them feeling like something had to be said, a calm silence between them and a simple enjoyment of one another’s company, every so often either would mention the lights till the comforting silence smoothed over.

“I’ve not had chestnuts for years!” exclaimed Bog, “Not since my da…” he trailed off, he felt the squeeze of Marianne’s hand around his - they had let their linked arm droop into a gentle handhold part way around the park, Bog didn’t know exactly when this had happened but he wasn’t going to question it now.

“We can share a bag together later, if you’d like? I can’t eat them just before we skate though, they’d make me queasy.” Marianne grinned as the crowd became thicker around them, the smells of candy floss, hot dogs and coffee joined in the sensual mixture of smells alongside the chestnuts. The glimpse of people swooshing past ahead of them suggested they were close to the ice rink, Marianne started to bounce on her tip-toes looking out across the sea of heads.

“Any ideas what they will be wearing? Or where they’d agreed to meet us?” Bog asked as Marianne leaned into his side as she tried to jump up and look over the crowd, her small form having its disadvantages; sightseeing being one of them. “Not yet, though knowing my sister we’ll hear her before we see her. She’s usually in bright baby blue, and as for Sunny? Don’t even attempt to try and spot him, if you think I’m short.” Marianne laughed, her hand gripping Bog’s forearm for balance and sneakily to admire the muscular form underneath his coat.

“Ah see, whey perhaps it’s worth we goin’ ‘nd looking on the rink? Yer did say we’re runnin’ late after all?” Bog asked, nodding towards the rink, Marianne huffed and nodded in agreement, grasping tightly onto his hand she pulled him through the crowd, Bog muttering apologies to the disgruntled comments from people as Marianne made her way through without a care for who stood in their way.

As they gained sight of the barrier for people to watch the skaters on the rink, Marianne let go of Bog’s hand to wave at someone on the ice in an attempt to gain their attention, Bog’s gaze followed the direction which Marianne was watching for his eyes to fall upon the strangest couple on the ice. A blonde lady dressed head to toe in perfection - matching ice skates, pill-box faux hat, mittens, coat, trousers - the works, and her skating performance came in line with her fashion sense as she skated around the ice without fear or worry, a professional to anyone watching. The man on the other hand, who was shorter in appearance was wearing a rainbow hat with fluffs of dark hair trying to escape the bottom. His clothing a mismatch of colours but worked surprisingly well on him and his skating talent very much lacking, grasping to the side of the barrier and refusing to remove his hands or move even as the blonde figure of eight, swooshed and swirled her way over to him with her arms open wide and a genuine smile upon her face.

“Dawn! Hey, Dawn! Sunny! Dawn!” Marianne called out to the lady who stopped and turned around, her already bright smile became wider and she squeaked out “Marianne!” leaving the man to almost slip on his feet, luckily he grabbed the barrier and hauled himself upwards, breathing a sigh of relief. Dawn skated over to Marianne and Bog with ease, slipping between the other skaters with great skill before pirouetting to a stop before them, grinning widely.

“Where have you been!? I was so worried you weren’t going to make it, and then poor Sunny has been having a really hard time getting used to the ice again, he’s so cute though!” Dawn spoke a million miles per hour as she hugged her sister over the barrier, Marianne laughed and nodded towards Sunny. “He’s better than last year, at least he’s actually gotten half way around the barrier this time! And sorry we’re late, got caught up with bumping into Roland.” Dawn frowned at the mention of Roland’s name before raising an eyebrow and looking to Marianne, “We?” she questioned.

Marianne turned around and pulled Bog to her side, she smiled up at him with those big brown eyes that Bog could already feel would allow her to escape murder should be on death row. “We. Dawn, meet Bog, Bog this is my sister, Dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in upload, deadlines are looming at work but the Christmas period will free up time to write, huzzah!


	6. Dog Pile

“Oooo, hi Boggy! I’m Dawn!” Dawn squealed as she leaned over the bannister and grabbed the unsuspecting Bog into a tight hug, for someone so small (her head only just touching his chest) she squeezed him like a bear. 

“Urgh, it’s Bog. And hi” Bog managed to wheeze out as the hug had locked down the use of his arms meaning he couldn’t return the hug, even if he didn’t really want to. He looked down to Marianne who in turn was laughing at the two of them, she eventually took notice of Bog’s awkward stance and pulled Dawn gently back so they could speak, Bog grasped at a breath. 

“I didn’t know you were going to bring someone! Ooo this is so exciting! It’s like a double date! Just wait until I tell Sunny, he’s going to flip! Sunny! Sunny!” Dawn spun on her skate and disappeared off into the crowd before either of them could react. 

“Soooo, that’s my sister, Dawn” Marianne smiled up to Bog who in turn was still gawping at the blonde. “As you can tell, we’re not exactly twins, but I love her all the same” Marianne continued, waving back at Dawn and Sunny who was now scraping his skates along the ice in an attempt to get around to them. 

“I like ‘er, she’s ‘er...Nice, a hugger, but nice” Bog replied, looking over to Sunny who in turn gave him a quick wave before he grabbed the barrier again. “I’m kinda glad you’re different, it’s what I like” Bog continued on, his eyes not leaving Sunny but his cheeks telling another story as they flushed red. Marianne looked up to him and smiled, she chose to say nothing instead skipping straight into the next question. 

“So, you wanna skate?” 

“I..er...dinnae know how t’skate” Bog gulped, he hadn’t stopped staring at Sunny for a reason, he was absolutely terrified at the idea of getting on the ice and having witnessed the attempts of Sunny he was even more scared. 

“It’ll be fine, honest, I mean, you can’t be any worse than Sunny, right?” Marianne laughed nodding over to Sunny who was now on his bum glaring up at Dawn, Dawn leaned down and kissed his nose, his glare melted as he returned to trying to get back onto his feet.

Bog remained silent, he didn’t say a word even as Marianne linked his arm again and guided them over towards the entrance of the rink. A teenager with little interest in what was happening asked how many skaters were going on the ice, Bog looked down to Marianne who in turn was looking up to him with a pleading look that melted him inside. 

“Er, two, please” Marianne squeezed his hand and bounced up onto the balls of her feet to place a gentle kiss upon his cheek, Bog blushed furiously red as he took the tickets from the cashier and passed one to the now giddy Marianne. “Thank you for doing this, I know you’re going to love it!” she cheerfully exclaimed as they headed into the area to collect their skates, Bog asked for a size 14, to his surprise and inner disappointment the assistance passed him a pair over and took his shoes. Marianne walked over with a pair of skates half the size of his and grinned as Bog sat to pull them on. 

“You know what they say about guys with big feet” Marianne giggled as she pulled on her skates, nudging Bog gently with her shoulder, Bog in return sat and stared at her with a confused look upon his face. “I guess not..” Marianne blushed and quickly darted her eyes down to her skates, clipping them into place and clicking the heels together as if they were the red slippers from Dorothy. Bog shrugged and continued to pull the skates on, he found them oddly comfortable even if they were made of cheap plastic that feels like it will crack under the pressure.

Marianne stood up, wobbling slightly she grabbed onto Bog’s shoulder before standing straight up and clapped her hands together. “Ok, let’s do this!” Bog looked up at her anxiously, he attempted to stand, before he’d even gotten fully upright he was back on the seat and grumbling thickly in Scottish under his breath. “Lean on me and look forward as you stand up” Marianne offered her hands, Bog looked at her, the warm smile and brown eyes enough to feel he could conquer the world. He pushed himself up and grabbed onto her hands, he wobbled briefly for a moment, looking similarly to that of a baby giraffe trying to find their feet after birth, it was quite the scene for those around them watching a tall man towering over a small lady keeping him upright. 

“There we go, see, it’s not too bad. Let’s see how you do on the ice?” Marianne asked as she nodded toward the rink. 

“Looking good, Boggy! Keep your head upright and slide across the ice one after another, let the skates do the work!” Dawn called over to them, she was now leaning upon the barrier close to the rink entrance, holding up a very tired looking Sunny who in turn waved and smiled at the pair. 

“Easier said than done, Dawn, it’s Bog’s first time! You two wanna give us some room so we can get onto the ice a bit easier?” Marianne had managed to assist Bog in walking up to the barrier, it was now or never. Marianne stepped onto the ice first, initially slipping and grabbing the barrier she laughed along with Dawn who held up her sister. After a few moments of watching Marianne catch her footing the pair were skating around and playing together, mixing in with some of the other skaters who had landed by them. 

“Are they always like this?” Bog asked to Sunny who was slipping on the ice in front of him. “Yeh, pretty much, their father takes them to the Alps every year so they’re a little of practice now but give them ten minutes and they’ll be flying around the ice. The name’s Sunny by the way, I guess you’re Boggy?” 

“Bog. The name’s Bog. And nice to meet you.” 

Sunny laughed, he slipped and grabbed out for the side, his laughter stopped and a wave of panic crossed his face, “Sorry, that was Dawn’s doing. She’d said you were called Boggy, I figured it wasn’t quite right. So you’re here with Marianne, huh?” 

“Yeh, we met er… A few hours ago walking the dogs, turns out we have a lot in common. She asked me to come down so we could hang out a bit more. Plus if that Roland fella shows up again I wanna be here, not that she needs my help from the performance before” Bog chuckled to himself, watching Marianne now spinning on the spot with Dawn clapping and cheering her on excitedly. 

“Oh, so you’ve met Roland? Unlucky. He’s a real jerk, did a right number on Marianne, she’s never been the same since. It’s the first time I’ve seen her out since it happened - first time I’ve seen her genuinely smile in a long time thinking about it, even with Roland on the scene” Sunny trialled off as he watched Dawn skate into a waltz jump, he leaned against the barrier and sighed contently. 

Marianne and Dawn skated back over to them a moment later, Dawn racing into Sunny’s arms who in an attempt to catch her ended up on his bum and being helped up by Dawn who fussed over him. Marianne laughed and rolled her eyes, her and Bog could see just how much Sunny was enjoying the fuss and left the two of them to it, she looked over to Bog with a grin.

“Ready to try? Come on, take my hand and trust me, ok? I got you” Marianne offered her hand to Bog, he grabbed it and stepped out onto the ice, his other hand holding tight against the barrier. The skate beneath his foot went straight out from under him, he almost in turn landing on his bum much like Sunny but a strong arm came around his hip just in time and hauled him back into place. “See? I got you. Now, slowly, slide your left foot out and follow it with a slide from your right foot. I’ll keep you standing” Marianne called from behind him, she held his hips from behind, a surreal experience for Bog but an enjoyable one for Marianne who didn’t mind the closeness of admiring his bum, even if the coat did shield most of it. 

Bog followed Marianne’s instructions and soon stopped looking like the baby giraffe, instead he had upgraded to a deer as his legs had now went in opposite directions and was almost pulling him into the splits. “Er, fuck! Fuck!” Bog called out as he tried to scramble himself onto his feet again, this causing his legs to widen out further, he could hear Marianne behind him giggling softly. “I got you, Bambi, just hold on a second” she skated around him and appeared in front of him, from the position he was stuck in he was looking up at her. The lights from behind her head were glowing yellow and provided a halo effect, “Yer an angel..” Bog uttered, smiling brightly to her, Marianne looked down to him confused and grinned, “I’ve been called all sorts but an angel definitely isn’t one of them. C’mon, let’s get you up before you split those pants.” Marianne skated backwards very slowly and allowed Bog to bring his legs back together and standing up at full height again, he stared down at her completely absorbed by her beauty as Marianne gazed back up in turn.

The noise and crowd around them seemed to pause as they became lost in each other’s eyes, their heads slowly began to gravitate to the centre, just as their lips brushed against one another they both yelped out and fell onto the ice in a human dogpile. 

“Sunny! Oh my gosh, are you ok? I told you not to let go of the barrier!” Dawn had skated over to the three, pulling at Sunny’s arm who was trapped under Bog’s leg, who in turn had Marianne lay across him, their noses touching and eyes locked together. “Marianne, Boggy! Are you both alrig-- Oh. Sunny, c’mon let’s go!” Dawn attempted to pull Sunny away harder, but he groaned in response until Bog and Marianne realised the current position. 

“Oh, sorry Sunny! Let me get off you!” Bog quickly rolled slightly onto his side, keeping Marianne in place but allowing Sunny to pull his arm from under him, “No worries, Bog, no harm done. Sorry I skated into you both, I guess I should listen to Dawn after all, heh” Sunny grinned nervously, rubbing his arm as Dawn went behind him and dragged him onto his feet. 

“You ok?” Bog’s attention now fully on Marianne who had her hand upon Bog’s chest, she nodded. “You?” Bog grinned back to her, he nodded, “I’ve been in worse situations, trust meh.” 

Marianne pushed herself onto her feet, Bog eventually managing the same, the pair supporting one another as they headed towards a quieter area of the rink which had been lit up by Christmas tree decorations and fairy lights. Bog leaned against the barrier and watched the skaters go passed as Marianne stood to the side of him pulling at her glove. “I’ve had a great time tonight, it’s been so long since I’ve felt myself around someone I’d kinda forgotten who I was” Marianne spoke out quietly, her eyes not moving from picking at the piece of loose thread on her gloves. 

“I’m glad I’ve helped yer find yerself again. It’s been awhile since I’ve been out masel, usually jus’ me an’ Shuck yer know, it’s nice though, nice to have company again” Bog looked down to Marianne and smiled warmly, in turn Marianne looked up, her gaze going passed his head and she grinned widely. Bog followed her eyes to see a bunch of mistletoe hanging from above their heads. 

“Reckon the universe is telling us something?” Marianne asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Bog’s eyes fell back down to meet Marianne’s as she asked the question aloud, he could feel his cheeks brimming with a hot blush and his mouth had turned into an even wider grin. “Er, erm, ahhh, err….” Bog mumbled, his nervousness taking over his brain and no matter how much he attempted to make sense, his mouth and head were fighting against one another in the battle of words.

“Let me” Marianne laughed softly, she leaned up towards Bog and brushed her lips against his, the kiss slowly escalated into a passionate embrace as they both found themselves wrapping their arms around one another. The kiss, though full of encouragement only lasted a moment, as the two pulled away from one another they rubbed their noses together and smiled, eyes locked. 

“Would yer fancy goin’ fer dinner again some time?” Bog whispered into her lips, regardless of sharing a kiss he wasn’t going to assume the best from this situation, but when Marianne’s lips pressed gently against his again as she nodded firmly his fear almost disintegrated upon the spot. “I’d love to, Bog.” 

~~ 

A few weeks had passed since their kiss on the ice rink, the pair went for their dinner together which in turn led to more dinners and breakfasts, brunch, meeting Marianne’s father - which went surprisingly well for both sides, lots more kissing and some steamy make out sessions. 

Bog felt like he was on cloud nine as he headed home from the park with Shuck, it was five days before Christmas and he couldn’t believe he was about to spend it with someone, not just someone - but Marianne. She had come into his life like a tornado and he didn’t ever want her to stop, she brought feelings he didn’t even realise he had, a happier look on life which even his work colleagues had commented on, and he was smiling almost every minute of every day, life was pretty darn peachy for him right now. 

Shuck was enjoying himself too, he had a new playmate to hang out with as both Imp and Marianne came to Bog’s daily, or vice versa, there were very few days in between where they didn’t see one another. 

Bog was smiling down to Shuck as they came to the road crossing, he was waiting for the traffic lights to change to green and signal it was safe as his phone buzzed in his pocket. As he looked down to rummage around for his phone, he hadn’t been aware of the red Porshe that pulled up alongside the lights, nor the person in the driver’s seat who clocked Bog with an angry glare. Bog’s eyes lit up as he saw the text from Marianne asking if he fancied to eat in tonight instead of a take out, the winking face at the end of the text causing him to blush madly. Although they’d approached the idea of committing themselves physically neither one had pushed it too far but as it was Friday night and neither had work until Monday the look on Bog’s face said it all. 

The traffic crossing beeped signalling it was safe for Bog to cross, he stepped out onto the road and headed across whilst looking at his phone and replying to Marianne. Shuck was dawdling behind as always, the space between them a mere stride apart but that was all it took. The red Porsche sprung into life, the roaring of the engine like a lion pouncing on its prey before it jerked forward at such speed it plowed straight into Shuck. The jerk of the lead and the sickening yelp from behind him caused Bog’s stomach to plummet into oblivion, his phone dropped from his hand as he turned on his heel to see a red car spinning on its wheels in reverse and driving around him, a Porsche badge catching his eye, the driver’s face hidden by his hand but a glimpse of blonde hair was all it took for Bog to recognise the culprit. 

Bog’s eyes fell to the floor, the lead having gone limp in his hands and the reality of everything around him suddenly catching up to full speed. People from around him had screamed, cried out to him to “Look out!”, others had ran over and were now kneeling in front of him, Bog’s brain running in slow motion as he looked down to see Shuck on the floor, unmoving, his leg twisted in a grotesque manner and his eyes closed. 

“SHUCK!” Bog screamed, the agonising cry of pain and fear filled every letter as he dropped to his knees, “Shuck! C’mon, c’mon ya wee bastard, dinnae do this, oh fuck, fuck, oh ma gawd, oh fuck” Bog picked up the dog’s head and rested it into his lap, a tiny whimper escaped the dog’s body as he lay limply against his owner. 

The next few hours went in a complete blur for Bog, at some point someone had managed to help Bog get Shuck into a car, they had driven to the nearest vets. Bog cradling the dog in his lap the whole time, rubbing his fur and thanking him for everything he’d done, for being the best company he’d ever had and for bringing him to the woman he loved. He recalls Marianne running out into the car park with concern as she follows the kind stranger who had went inside to alert the vets, two nurses behind her following with a trolley, he remembers her facial reaction as she saw him and then the cry out of pain as she looked in the back of the car to see Bog covered in blood and Shuck upon the back seat laying motionless. 

And as he sits in the waiting room of the vets he remembers the warmth of her arms embracing him, the feel of her chin upon his head as he dropped to his knees and wept as Shuck was wheeled into the theatre, the steady dripping of tears upon his forehead as she in turn cried into his hair and whispered promises of Shuck’s recovery over and over. 

“Mr King?” a voice pulled him back into the present, he jumped up to his feet, nearly pulling Marianne onto the floor whose hand was linked into his, she managed to stumble to a stand as the pair looked at the vet. The vet was exhausted, sweat dripped from his forehead and his medical robes were covered in blood as if he had just executed the world’s sloppiest murder. 

“Aye, that is me” Bog spoke, his voice a dry whisper as he swallowed the huge lump that was threatening to burst at any moment. “How is he? Can I see ‘im?”  
The vet gently shook his head and stepped towards Bog and Marianne, her hand squeezed him as she felt Bog start to grow limp against her. 

“Your dog” the vet began. 

“Shuck. His name is Shuck.” Bog sternly spoke, his voice laced with emotion. 

“Of course, Shuck” the vet offered a sympathetic look and his voice softened, “Shuck is in a very bad way, I am afraid Mr King. We’ve managed to keep him alive through blood transfusions and heavy sedation.”

“Oh fuckin’ ‘ell” Bog cried out, dropping to the seat behind him, the breaking of his heart echoed throughout the office as his shoulders shook violently, the quiet sobbing muted by his hands covering his face, as the vet stepped forward, Marianne let go of Bog’s hand and approached her colleague. 

“Ted, talk to me, Bog can’t take anymore, how is Shuck, what’s his condition?” Marianne asked, her voice hushed, emotion staggering her words. Ted looked at Marianne and pulled her away from Bog, she squeezed his shoulder and whispered “I won’t be a moment” although it fell upon deaf ears.

“It’s not looking good, the next 24 hours are critical, if Shuck can pull through this then there is a good chance of recovery, but I can’t guarantee this. His insides are in a bad way and his leg has been so twisted he’ll never have full movement in it again, a limp is almost certain and medication of the rest of his life.” Ted spoke slowly and clearly, allowing Marianne to absorb every word, she nodded and inhaled sharply trying to keep her emotional state balanced for Bog. “I’d suggest you both get some food and rest, the next two hours Shuck will be kept in the ICU, he can’t be visited and we shall be keeping someone with him at all times, if anything changes I will be in touch.” 

Marianne nodded, Ted brought up his hand to her arm and squeezed it softly. “If anything changes, I will tell you, you know he’s in the right place.” Marianne nodded again and stepped aside to let Ted head back into the theatre, she turned to look at Bog who was staring up at her, his face drained of colour apart from the raw red patches around his eyes. 

“Tell me the truth, Tough Girl. Dinnae lie ter me” he whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes as Marianne stepped forward, kneeling down in front of him. She cupped his face into her hands, their eyes locking together as she spoke, she explained what was going to happen and the condition Shuck was currently in, Bog throughout the whole time wept softly. 

“We’ll get through this, Bog, all of us, I promise you. Shuck will get through this and we’ll have him home in time for Christmas, I promise” Marianne whispered to him, leaning her head forward so their foreheads touched, “I promise. I love you.” Bog’s weeping halted for a second, his lips turning to a small smile, “I love yer too, Marianne” their lips gently brushed together before Marianne pushed herself to her feet and ran her hand through Bog’s head which now fell against her stomach. 

“We have to give the vets the time they need, let’s get a coffee and come back, I have my phone on me and yours too - though it’s not in working order, so we’ll be back the second anything is heard, ok?” 

Bog nodded mutely against her stomach, he sighed heavily as she linked her arms under his armpits and gently nudged him to his feet, her arms automatically falling to wrap around him in a tight hug which he returned, leaning down to kiss her hair. “Thank yer, I’d not have managed this without yer” he spoke softly, kissing her again, Marianne said nothing, knowing she didn’t need to, instead she squeezed him tighter around his waist before linking her fingers into his.

“Let’s get that coffee.” 

They arrived at the same coffee shop they had shared their first kiss, the mistletoe table now occupied by another couple who looked twice as nervous as they did, Marianne couldn’t help but smile inwardly as she glanced over to it. The smile turning into a glare as the bell rang and in strolled Roland, he didn’t look like himself however; his tie loose around his neck, his hair was flopped tightly against his head as his forehead was sweaty, eyes darting around cautiously aware of his surroundings. He clocked eyes with Marianne and tried to look cool, pulling his hair tidy and grinning to her, placing one foot in front of the other heading towards her, Marianne audibly groaned. 

“What’s wrong?” Bog asked, turning away from the counter to look at where Marianne was glaring, his eyes locked with Roland’s and something inside of him snapped. 

“YOU!” Bog roared, Roland threw his hands up in defence, backing quickly towards the store, “What? I didn’t do anything! I was just gonna talk to Marianne…” he trailed off as his hand fumbles to find the door handle behind him, Bog striding the length of the store in three as he becomes almost toe to toe with Roland. Just as he gets within an arm's-length Roland manages to open the door and fall out onto the pavement, scrabbling to his feet as Bog fights with the door in aim to get closer to him, Roland is on his feet and sprinting away, Bog hot on his heels. 

Roland skids around the street corner, pressing the car keys in his hands and jumping into the vehicle, the engine roaring into life as he pulls out into the traffic nearly missing a head on collision, Bog comes around the corner to see a red Porsche drive past and Roland sitting in the front seat. 

Bog yells a string of Scottish swear words at the vehicle, so thick with his accent they were unrecognisable to the human ear as Marianne comes running around the corner with a bright red face and a flustered look. “What the fuck was that all about, Bog!? It’s only Roland! There was no need to do THAT a simple fuck off would have sufficed!” she panted out, doubling over as she tried to catch her breath. 

“He knocked Shuck down. It were a red Porsche, I remembah ter badge. I will kill ‘im, Marianne, fer what he did ter yee and ter Shuck. I’ll kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, you guys absolutely rock my socks! 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is short and also pretty depressing for the time of year, but I will be aiming to get another one up before the end of today to make up for it!


	8. Christmas Wishes Really Do Come True

Marianne stared at Bog, the words running through her head as they sunk in, the explanation of his anger towards Roland becoming clearer by the second, as she stands up fully, her head shaking back and forth, not wishing to believe what Bog had announced. “There’s no way..Not Roland, I mean the guy is nasty but he’d not do that to an innocent animal...No way...He’d not be that selfish to hurt -” Marianne paused, the realisation of the situation becoming clear as her eyes flared in anger, her teeth coming together in a snarl and her hands clenching tightly around Bog’s. 

“He did it to hurt you, didn’t he? Because he knew we are together now and he’s out to get me back, so he has hurt you to get revenge against me. That sonofabitch! I can’t believe him, I physically can not believe someone would be that sick, we have to destroy him, Bog. He can’t get away with this!” Marianne spiralled out her words in an angry snarl, turning her back to Bog to prevent him from seeing the hurt across her face as tears began, the thoughts that Shuck was laying on his deathbed because of her ran through her mind a hundred miles per hour. 

Bog’s world stopped as he heard the muffled sob from Marianne, his tense shoulders slumping and jaw slacking open to say something, he couldn’t find the words no matter how hard he tried. Instead, he stepped behind her, remaining in complete silence and wrapped his arms around her, he nudged his nose into her neck and hugged her tight against his check as he could feel the emotion pouring out through muffled sobs and shaking shoulders.

“I love yee, Marianne. I love you and I do not blame you for any of this. I can take whateveh Roland throws at me to keep you by ma side and ah know ye didnae mean for any o’ this to happen, but it has ‘n it is not your fault, yer understand meh?” Bog whispered into her ear as he inhaled her scent, his arms pulling her closer to him as her crying became harder at each word he spoke. “I love yer so much, Tough Girl an’ ah know Shuck will be fine, he’s a tough mutt jus’ like his da.” Bog nudged some hair to the side to allow his lips to press softly against her warm cheek, he could feel movement in her cheek and knew she had smiled at his gesture. He forcefully pushed her around to face him, bending further down to look directly into her eyes as he spoke firmly, brushing the now slowing tears from her cheeks. 

“I love you.”

Bog spoke with such a clear and determined voice Marianne’s breathing faulted into a gasp before she nodded firmly, “I love you too, Bog” she replied before grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss continued for a few moments, neither of them wanting to let go as the true feelings of what they had expressed to one another was felt, that was until Marianne’s phone began to ring. They split apart instantly as she scrabbled to find it within her pocket, answering breathlessly as Bog looked on impatiently, the flush of colour draining from his face and eyes frantically searching for a clue as Marianne took the call. “We need to get back to the vets, now. Taxi!” Marianne looked at Bog, her face giving nothing away as she hailed a passing taxi, they climbed into the back of the car, Marianne providing the driver with the address. 

“Wha’ they say? Is he alrigh’? Marianne, talk ter meh!” Bog asked, his voice choked with emotion as he stared at Marianne, she leaned over and took his hand in hers, swallowing back the growing lump in her throat. 

“They wouldn’t tell me anything, Bog. Maybe we should drive around the block a moment, give yourself a chance to think, prepare for the worst.” Marianne softly suggested, her hand squeezing his fingers which now had entwined with hers, her thumb ideally stroking his as he looked at her. 

“Neh, he needs meh.” Bog managed to utter out, his voice catching at the last word, he looked at Marianne, his eyes shimmering with tears as he swallowed hard and then turned to watch the street go by from the window, the remaining few minutes of the short journey passed silently. 

The taxi driver pulled up to the vets, Bog darting out of the car and towards the door before Marianne had even grabbed the car handle. She paid the fare and followed Bog, finding him outside of the building staring at his reflection in the glass. “Hey, if you want to wait here you can, I can go in first, I’ll come tell you..” Marianne started but Bog shook his head, he slowly brought his hand from his pocket and held it out to her to take, Marianne slipped her fingers in between and squeezed them, “I’m here for you both, remember that, ok?” she whispered, a small nod from Bog was all that was needed before he pushed open the door and walked inside. 

“Am ‘ere to see Shuck” Bog swiftly spoke to the receptionist who in return looked up at Bog as if to ask him to repeat what he’d said, “Shuck, the black dog brought in earlier” Marianne spoke up. The startled receptionist looked at Marianne, “Oh, Marianne! I didn’t realise that was your dog, I thought I recognised the number on the file. Let me just call Ted and let him know, here’s your key, just go through when you’re ready, Ted will be waiting for you” the lady smiled softly to them and pressed a green button upon the side of the wall, passing Marianne her security key as she did so. 

“Thanks Sophie” Marianne said, taking the key from her and pocketing it with her free hand, she squeezed Bog’s again before looking up to him, “When you’re ready, we can go through.” Bog simply nodded, his mannerisms matching his slumped body and slow paced movements, he couldn’t bring himself to look at Marianne, keeping his eyes down and staring at his boots as they walked towards the door. 

The next few minutes became a blur for Bog, at some point they’d gotten through the door and were walking down a corridor with multiple doors on either sides; barks, meows and squawking could be heard clearly throughout the building but none brought Bog’s head up in recognition of his best friend. As they neared the door saying “Recovery Room One” Ted the vet opened it and stepped through, appearing cleaner than the last time with a new shirt and blood free body he looked at Marianne and nodded then to Bog, his face grew into a smile.  
“I’m glad you’ve arrived, you might be able to calm him down a bit, does his tail ever stop?” Ted asked as he patted Bog on the arm in a friendly gesture to bring him back to the present as Bog’s gaze had drifted into a blank stare. Bog blinked a few times at the hand upon his arm, then as the words began to run through his head a physical change of elation grew across his face. 

“Yer mean he’s alright?” Bog asked, his voice choking as he looked at Ted who was in turn nodding firmly. “He is going to recover, he will be on medication for the rest of his life and will need at least six weeks of slow going walks, recovery and rest, but we’ve managed to save him.” Simultaneously Bog and Marianne cried out, they both grabbed Ted into a hug who groaned out, laughing, the pair repeating a chorus of “Thank you” over and over before they released him and Bog turned to Marianne. A set of brown eyes met a set of blue; both filled with tears before their owners grasped one another into an embrace and wept with joy, a murmur of “fucks, yes and thank you” with a thick Scottish accent could be heard from the merged bodies. Ted rocked on his feet for a few moments, realising the situation was swiftly becoming awkward for a third party to be part of he patted Marianne’s shoulder and called out he’d be waiting in the reception when they’re ready to discuss Shuck’s needs. 

Neither Bog nor Marianne had realised Ted had gone until they stopped hugging one another and a quick round of kisses from Bog as he continued thanking his Tough Girl over and over. Marianne had begun laughing at the sheer random behaviour of Bog before she held up the security key in front of him, “Let’s go see your boy” she announced, Bog wiped his eyes and nodded firmly, a smile wide upon his face. The key beeped and the door was slowly pushed open into a white room similar to that of a hospital bed for humans but with a large, black dog flat on the bed instead. Shuck’s eyes were bloodshot, ears flopped against his head and his body lay very still; but upon seeing Bog his tail began to thump against the bed, it was at that moment Bog was thankful Shuck was strapped down as he knew he’d be up and jumping into his arms the second he walked through the door. 

“Ma boy” Bog managed to call out before he sunk to his knees against the bed and wept into the dog’s fur, who in turn was trying desperately to sit up from the bed and his tail continuing to thud like thunder against the mattress. Marianne watched the two for a moment, before stepping into the room and hugging onto Bog’s shoulders which had now stopped shaking, she leant down and kissed Bog’s head before leaning over and kissing Shuck who in turn managed to make his tail go even faster and harder. 

“I’ll leave you two to catch up whilst I go and chat to Ted, if you need me just come and find me ok?” Marianne leaned down to Bog again, brushing her hand through his head and smiling widely to him. Bog nodded, bringing her hand from his head and holding it in front of him, he placed a soft kiss upon it before looking up to her, “Thank yer, Tough Girl. Thank yer.” 

~~

It was Christmas Eve when Marianne had called Bog on his new replacement phone to tell him he could come in and take Shuck home. They had managed to bundle Shuck into the car with great difficulty and Bog carried him up the four flights of stairs to his apartment, upon opening the door he made sure to tell the mutt he was going on a diet for the fourteenth time since leaving the vets. Shuck had been making a good recovery, though his back leg was still being dragged behind him it was starting to show signs of being able to hold his weight, he was eating like a horse again and his eyes were no longer bloodshot. Bog had decked out his living space with a huge new top of the range dog bed, new toys, a new food bowl and water bowl, a coat and a new collar - Shuck had been truly spoilt, but so had Bog’s wallet. 

“Look, er, Marianne, I know this is our first Christmas together but ah, er, I cannae really afford much this year for yer..” Bog explained as he sat next to Shuck who was checking out his new bed, Imp had joined them also and the two pooches cuddled into one another comfortably as the bed took up half the room. “This fucker has cost meh an arm ‘n leg, aintcha yer daf’ basterd?” he ruffled the dog’s head who in turn shook it as if in disagreement.

Marianne frowned, stepping over the multiple dog toys, squeaking one under foot she kneeled down opposite Bog and looked him sternly in the eye, “Bog, I’ve been with you every step of the way, I know how much you’ve poured into Shuck’s recovery - both financially and physically, I’d not want you to spend it any other way, especially not on me!” She took his hands into one of her own, bringing his gaze from Shuck’s briefly to look at her. “I’ve got the best Christmas present right here, you and Shuck on our first of many together. It has been the worst lead up to Christmas ever, and quite honestly I haven’t gotten you a present either, but we have each other, Shuck is on the road to recovery and they both seem to like the new bed, what else is needed?”

Bog stared at her for a moment before his lips broke into a wide smile, he nodded firmly and leant forwards to place a gentle kiss against hers. “I suppose yer right, Tough Girl, but I think I just thought of the perfect Christmas present for yer.” Bog grinned as he kissed her again, pulling her onto his lap, Marianne’s eyebrow raised as she brought her arms around his neck, “Oh, and what exactly is that?” she asked with an amused grin, returning the swift peck of a kiss. 

Bog leaned over and whispered into her ear “A fried breakfast in the morning and a lie in from walkin’ the dogs” he began to trail kisses down her neck and could feel Marianne’s grip upon his shirt tighten as she audibly gasped. “Well, Mr King, I think you might be right, it will be a merry Christmas after all” she giggled, turning to face him in his lap as their passion quickly escalated. 

Christmas morning arrived with the sound of Marianne’s phone calling out to her, she rolled over in bed groaning at the noise, it took her a second to realise she’d rolled over onto someone else who in turn groaned, “Turn tha off, will ya!” a grumpy Scottish voice droned out. Marianne smirked as she leaned over Bog to grab the phone from the bedside table, looking at the screen it read ‘Dawn’. 

“Dawn! Do you realise what time it is!” Marianne whispered into the cell phone, not expecting the high pitched squeak in return. “Ok, ok, I’ll put in on now, geez - and yes, Merry Christmas. Yes, we’ll be over for dinner at noon. Yes I’m ok. Yes, Shuck is too! Yes, he gave me a very good Christmas present surprise. See you soon!” the phone was hung up and the volume turned off. 

At this, Bog opened his eyes to see Marianne propped up in bed next to him, for the first time since he could remember he woke with a smile, the smile grew wider as he remembered last night. “Mmm, Happy Christmas” he yawned out, rubbing Marianne’s naked back fondly, the soft skin against his fingers already having an effect, he adjusted himself to lay upon his side and began to slowly kiss at her arm which was free of the blanket. 

“It was certainly happy last night” Marianne grinned down to him, leaning down she gave him a passionate kiss causing a moan from either side, Bog’s hand moving up to her neck and pulling him onto her. “Mmm as much as I want to continue this, Dawn has insisted we put on the news..” Marianne managed to mumble out between kisses, moans and gasps of pleasure. 

“Do we have ta?” Bog asked, “It could wait am sure, it repeats every hour on news channel aftah all” he whispered into her neck the moaning sigh he received in return only encouraged him further. Marianne nudged herself around to multi-task their situation, keeping Bog’s lips firmly against her naked flesh but her fingers striking at the television remote which clicked on and flicked to the news channel. She quickly returned her attention to Bog upon hearing the news anchors talking. 

“And this morning, we report on the arrest of business man Roland Goldsmyth. Mr Goldsmyth has been tracked for the last 18 months by the specialist fraud team upon suspicion of duplicating accounts and using details of the deceased. Mr Goldsmyth who is son to the hotel owner Duncan Goldsmyth had no comment to make when we arrived at his home this morning. The police have confirmed a full case has been prepared against him and we are expecting a court date within the hour.” The reporter’s voice spoke out to the room, the occupants mildly listening to it as the mixture of moans and calls of names were heard instead. 

“This just in! The police have also placed Mr Goldsmyth at the scene of a crime which occurred earlier this week - a hit and run which has caused outrage amongst animal protection charities online and a traffic incident which Mr Goldsmyth failed to remain at the scene of an accident. These two criminal activities are sure to put Mr Goldsmyth away for at least a decade, including financial ruin for his company.” The reporter’s voice trailed off into the weather as Marianne, who was now sitting upright in bed turned the volume down, looking at Bog who was staring at the television.

“I knew it were tha’ fuckin’ basterd!” Bog called out, glaring angrily at the screen before Marianne switched it off completely. “At least karma got ‘im, that fucker is gonna get worse than wha’ ah could ever dee ter ‘im in jail!” He guffawed loudly, clapping his hands and grinning widely before looking up to Marianne who was now staring at the television set, she’d not said a word since the reporter had finished. 

“I can’t believe he has finally been caught. I was always suspicious but I had no evidence. That slimy gut-wrenching fucker is about to lose everything and even daddy can’t save him now!” Marianne spoke out, a gentle whisper to her voice as she did, her smile becoming wider upon every word. “Fuck you, Roland Goldsmyth, fuck you and everything you ever did to me!” she called out, cheering the words and punched the air.

Bog pushed himself up to sit alongside Marianne, his grin as wide as hers, “I’d rather yer fuck me, Tough Girl ‘nd let’s forgah tha’ twat ever existed.” Bog spoke sternly, his eyes filled with passion as they stared into the lustful brown swirls that belonged to Marianne. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Marianne grinned, shrieking and giggling in surprise which escalated into a hearty moan as Bog pushed her back down onto the bed. 

~12 months later~

Marianne smiled as she looked over to Bog who was setting the table for Christmas dinner, Shuck and Imp were snuggled on their bed as per usual - Marianne and Bog had stopped attempting to buy two for them once they’d moved in together earlier in the year as the dogs would only ever sleep in one. 

The table was set for six people, the most Marianne had ever cooked for - herself, Bog, Sunny, Dawn, Griselda and her father. Each had their own unique seat cover, matching place mat and Christmas hat to wear. As this was their first time hosting together as a couple Dawn had insisted they make an effort so instead of slacking as they usually would, they chose to go all out cheesy and over the top, Bog wearing his gaudy Christmas jumper added to this effect. Even the dogs had their own Christmas themed dog bowls this year - all paid for thanks to the cheque received in the post at the end of November, a payout from Roland to keep Bog quiet following Shuck’s accident. Turns out the CCTV from a local store had captured the accident and it went viral on You Tube, Bog never went forward with his name as he hated being in the spotlight but he accepted the money as a token of what it was, but swore if he ever saw Roland in the street he’d give him a black eye, Marianne promised him she’d given him a second. 

“All set ready fer tomorrow’s shenanigans” Bog announced proudly as he looked over the table, it really was overly Christmas but it’d make Dawn happy so they went with it. Marianne came over to him, wrapping her arm around his waist as he did so in return, kissing her hair fondly. “It’s hideous.” Marianne commented as she looked at each place in turn, “I love it” she laughed, hugging into Bog’s chest who in turn chuckled and nodded his agreement. 

The couple retreated to bed an hour later, though they had been together for a year officially their honeymoon period was still as active as ever and it wasn’t for another two hours before they began to drift to sleep in each other’s arms. “Mmm, Merry Christmas, Bog” Marianne whispered in her dream-like sleep, hugging into her lover’s chest. 

“Marry Christmas, Tough Girl” Bog whispered back into her hair, kissing her forehead gently and squeezing her against him, he could feel her gentle breaths and hear her soft snores.

The smile stayed wide upon his face until they both awoke to the tone of Dawn’s personal ringtone blaring from Marianne’s phone. 

Marianne rolled out of bed and glared at it, “Hel- Yes, Merry Christmas to you too, Dawn! What time is it? Mmhmm, reeaaalllllyyyyy? Ok, well go back to sleep, we’re not seven anymore!” Marianne almost yelled down the phone to her sister, hanging up as she looked over to Bog who was wide awake and smiling to her. “There’s no way you’re wide awake at six am, and there’s no way you’re having a morning nookie with me at six am either” Marianne groaned at him, shaking her head as she climbed back into bed, Bog grinned and kissed her cheek. 

“Just gonna check on the mutts” he announced as he climbed from the bed, opening the door and whistling loudly. The two dogs could be heard bounding through the apartment and into the room, jumping onto the bed and into her lap before Marianne had a chance to protest. 

“Booooogggg, not this morning!” Marianne groaned out, trying to wrestle Imp from the bed with an exhaustive effort, a small amulet hanging from her collar made Marianne stop and bring the dog closer to her. She unhooked the amulet as Bog climbed back into bed alongside her, bringing Shuck onto his lap, he watched Marianne intently. 

“What’s this?” Marianne asked as she opened the amulet and pulled out a small scroll, a confused look upon her face slowly became a welling of tears and her mouth dropping open as she unrivalled it and read out the wording. “Tough Girl, please marry our daddy?”. Bog shuffled Shuck up onto Marianne’s lap and the glistening of a diamond ring hanging from his collar caught her eye, the tears were flowing freely now as she looked down at the dogs then to Bog and nodded furiously. 

“Is tha a yes?” Bog asked, his eyes in turn teary as they connected with Marianne’s, his grin widening as he leaned over to Shuck and unhooked the ring, climbing from the bed he bent to one knee. “Marianne. Since day one I’ve known there was no one else in this world who I belonged to. You own my heart, my soul, my love. Will you do me the greatest honour and own my ring to show the world I am owned by you, my wife?” his voice choked as he asked. 

“Yes! Yes you stupid fuck of course it’s a yes!” Marianne cried out, she jumped forward and off the bed into his arms, kissing him with more passion than ever before. Imp and Shuck were about to join them upon the floor until they realised they had the full bed to themselves and instead shuffled the pillows to suit their needs and snuggled into each other, their humans quickly escalating things on the floor instead. 

As the day passed and news of their engagement was shared around the dinner table, tearful hugs exchanged, messages from friends wishing them all the best and a wonderful Christmas. Bog sat upon the sofa with Marianne cuddled around him, her head against his chest as she browsed through wedding dress photos occasionally sharing them with Dawn as the odd snort or snore came from Griselda or Marianne’s father who were dozing upon the chairs. And Sunny cuddled upon the dog bed with a passed out Shuck and Imp. Bog couldn’t help but look around him and thinking to himself.

__

“I do love this time of year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! All done! Can't believe I've managed to actually complete a full fan fiction, it has certainly been a learning curve and one hopefully at some point in the future I will re-visit. 
> 
> Huge thanks again to all those who have read this, those who have left kudos - your notifications bring the biggest smile to my face and those who have commented, I owe you so many hugs and lofe I'd be here till the end of time.
> 
> Special thanks to the bestest of best people, Endorathewitch for both introducing me to Strange Magic but also for being the one to push me into writing this. 
> 
> Perhaps I shall see you again as an author, but one thing is for certain - I will be a reader for a long time to come!


End file.
